A type of clockwork is known which plays a short music, i.e., chimes and then strikes the hour.
The present invention is characterized in that a music box drum is equipped with chiming pins and time-sounding pins; chiming and time-sounding are done using common vibration pieces; and the music box itself serves as a clockwork which strikes once, twice and so on as time passes one hour, two hours and so on.